A Delivery To A Museum
Hee-Hee, hello again kiddies. Welcome HACK to the FIFTH ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE! I, CREEPS, am taking a trip to a museum, to see my Daddy and MUMMY heh-heh-heh-heh! Being at the place, sure KEEPS HER UNDER WRAPS. Speaking of museums, why don't you kiddies take a trip to one in this TERROR-TALE! Back in the Springtime of 1930, in a museum down, in northeastern-Florida, three deliverymen carried a huge crate down a hallway, together, grunting. They all put it down, on the floor, at one end of the hall. "Wow! Where the heck is this thing from?" one of the deliverymen asked the others, catching his breath. "It was discovered by an old couple in a cave, out, on a beach down south of here!" one of the other deliverymen answered. "Thank you gentlemen, could I offer you a few drinks?" another man exclaimed, walking down the hallway to them. "Sure thing Mr. Walters. Drinks would be good nice and cold in this heat thanks" the three deliverymen answered. "Follow me please" Mr. Walters told them and they did, down another long-hall. The crate sat alone and moved two inches forwards. In a room, Mr. Walters and two of the deliverymen all drank bottles of Jim Beam Whiskey, together. The third deliveryman had a glass of ice water. "That hits the spot, Mr. Walters sir!" the deliverymen told him. "Yes it does gentlemen, my pleasure!" he replied. Later on, Mr. Walters walked by the crate and stopping, he examined it, closely. He suddenly heard a low-roar from inside the crate and put his ear up, against it. "What in the world is that?" Mr. Walters whispered. He backed up and the crate began shaking, immensely. The lid flew open and a huge, green, furred-claw sprung up, out of the crate. Mr. Walters screamed in terror, running as fast as he possibly could to the double-doors. Another man rushed out of an office nearby. "Mr. Walters, is something wrong?" the man asked, finding him. "Mr. Dorsey, there is something in that crate that those deliverymen brought in this afternoon! We have to get out of here now!!!" he replied to him, panicking. "Hold it! Hold it! Hold on, Mr. Walters, what is in there?" Mr. Dorsey proclaimed, asking him. "It could be an animal I think!" he replied, calming down and taking a few big breaths. "Let's go look!" Mr. Dorsey said and walked down the hall. Mr. Walters quickly followed him. Mr. Dorsey approached the crate, looking inside. It was empty. "There is no animal in here, Mr. Walters" he said. Mr. Walters took a look. "What?! Then it escaped somewhere Mr. Dorsey!!" he replied. The sound of glass shattering was heard and two burglars came through a nearby window, as Mr. Dorsey and Mr. Walters looked. "Okay, don't move gentleman, we're robbin' this here joint!!" one of the burglars told Mr. Dorsey and Mr. Walters, as he and the other one held shotguns at them. "Please don't shoot! Take anything in our museum just-" Mr. Dorsey begged the crooks, but there was a low-roaring coming from somewhere in the museum, that quieted him. Everybody looked around, silently. As Mr. Walters looked down one of the halls, he screamed, seeing a creature, green and furry, with shining-green eyes, green-skin and bright-yellow-glowing fangs, long and pointed. The others screamed, also seeing the Bigfoot-like thing and it lunged at one of the burglars. He screamed again, shooting at the beast, but he missed and the monster dug its fangs into his cheek, causing him to scream in pain. The monster drug the burglar away, by his leg, into the hall. Sounds of the thing feeding on the burglar were head, silencing his screams within a minute. The other burglar aimed his shotgun at Mr. Walters yelling, "DON'T MOVE MISTER!". Mr. Walters froze in fear, not saying a single word. The thing sprung out of the hallway, attacking the other burglar, making him drop his shotgun on the floor. The beast bit into his one arm, as both Mr. Dorsey and Mr. Walters ran for it, hearing the crook scream and scream, over the sound of the monster feasting on him. The men rushed outside, into the twilight-hour. "We need to get that thing out of here!!!" Mr. Walters said. "Yes, as soon as possible" Mr. Dorsey agreed. Five minutes later, they went back inside the museum, quietly approaching the large crate. The lid was shut and they quicky wrapped some old, rusty-chains over it. Mr. Walters padlocked it. "I think it is in there" Mr. Walters whispered. "It is. I can hear it sleeping, Mr. Walters" Mr. Dorsey replied, holding his ear to the crate. The men carried it carefully out of the museum together and loaded it into the back of a truck. Mr. Dorsey drove the truck out to a beach with Mr. Walters. They slowly unloaded the beast-infested crate and dropped in down, into the ocean, where it sank. "What a shock, Mr. Dorsey!" Mr. Walters proclaimed, gasping. "Yes it was indeed Mr. Walters!" he agreed, with a sigh of relief. Well, kiddies, that was quite a MONSTERPIECE eh? Getting that thing out of their museum, was certainly the BEAST Mr. Dorsey and Mr. Walters could do ha-ha-ha!